


Stardust, Briefly (SOSH Guess-The-Author #5)

by ineffablefool



Series: I May Be Right, I May Be Wrong, But I'm Perfectly Willing To Guess (GTA ficlets) [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Canon, The Perseids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale watch the Perseids and are very soft together. (Fill for SOSH Guess-The-Author #5, "a summer night in the South Downs")
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: I May Be Right, I May Be Wrong, But I'm Perfectly Willing To Guess (GTA ficlets) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790587
Comments: 36
Kudos: 111
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Kisses Bingo, SOSH - Guess the Author #5 "A summer night in the South Downs"





	Stardust, Briefly (SOSH Guess-The-Author #5)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Care to take a little trip into the Soft Zone(TM)?
> 
> This ficlet is completely stand-alone, but if you like, you can think of it as a follow-up to [To Carry All My Love For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594439). The Aziraphale here could easily be the one with fat, pretty arms from that fic.
> 
> This is a Soft Omens Snuggle House guess-the-author fill, but it is _also_ a prompt fill for the [Kisses Bingo game](https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/) currently going on on Tumblr. It checks off the square [palm kiss](https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/post/628372014579793920/seventh-call)! Yay, efficient.
> 
> I'm writing for the TV characterization, but I've decided that my written Aziraphale is visibly fat. Tumblr and AO3 user Squeegeelicious has created [this absolutely gorgeous artwork](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for) for my first human AU [If Not Now, When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936816), which should help you know what to visualize as you read!

He raises his hand. “There’s another one.”

It’s dark, but not so dark that he misses the way Aziraphale’s eyes crinkle with delight. “Yes. Oh, it’s lovely, my dear.”

There’s more than enough room on the blanket for both of them. It’s also not that cold up here on the hill — a little unseasonably cool, a bit breezy, but they’re both wearing jumpers. There’s no reason why they can’t sit comfortably apart.

When Crowley lowers his arm, it wraps easily around Aziraphale’s shoulders. Aziraphale sighs and wiggles even closer against Crowley’s side.

“They’re tiny, you know.” Crowley traces his fingers along Aziraphale’s soft arm. “The meteors. Size of peas, some of ’em. Smaller than that.”

“Really,” Aziraphale breathes.

“Yep. Little tiny things.”

“Yet they’re so bright.” Now it’s his turn to point. “There, do you see?”

Crowley has watched the Perseids a hundred or more times on his own. Watching them with Aziraphale is less about watching them, and more about watching _Aziraphale_ watch them. How his eyes shine in the starlit gloom. How his face tilts up, round and full, a moon that tugs the tides of Crowley’s heart, that finds his dark places and fills them with light.

“I see,” Crowley answers, not looking up at the meteor at all. “Beautiful.”

Aziraphale glances over at him, and Crowley can see the way his cheeks round up in a smile. “They’ll only be here a short time, love. You should enjoy them meanwhile.”

“Be more of them next year. And the year after that.”

This time Aziraphale doesn’t just turn his head to glance over. His whole body shifts, one hand propping him up on the blanket behind Crowley, the other raising to touch Crowley’s face. He leans heavy and warm into the arms that open for him just like they always will.

“And I will be here too,” he murmurs, “long after their glow has faded. Please don’t forget to appreciate them while you can.”

Crowley tilts his head into Aziraphale’s caress, pressing his lips to the gentle palm.

The next few meteors pass unnoticed by either of them. It’s Crowley who eventually points one out, as they snuggle together in the dark, which is starting to open up into dawn.

“Magnificent,” Aziraphale says quietly. He’s not looking at the sky.

The Perseids sparkle above them, same as they’ll keep doing for years and centuries to come. The two of them will watch over and over again as each little speck shines and dazzles and winks out all too soon. Aziraphale is right, though. About enjoying short-lived wonders while they can.

“Let’s go into the village tomorrow,” Crowley says. “Get you something to eat, obviously. Have a nice stroll. But maybe mostly just...”

Aziraphale doesn’t move, head still resting on Crowley’s shoulder, but Crowley knows he’s listening.

“Just people-watch. Yeah?”

“I’d like that very much,” Aziraphale murmurs.

Crowley squeezes him tight as the night fades into day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you were thinking of leaving a comment, please know that I treasure every single one. I've literally cried a few times reading some of the lovely things people have said, and they really are fuel for my soft little heart -- but never, ever required, so please don't feel pressured. 
> 
> If you want to say hi on Tumblr, I'm [ineffablefool](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com) there, too.
> 
> I would never actively request art from anyone I wasn't paying, but if you, the human reading this, were to decide it was worth your time to create fanart based on any of my stories, I would be incredibly honored ([and would love to enshrine it forever on my Tumblr](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/tagged/ineffablefool-gets-fanart-from-lovely-people))! I have only one requirement: please don't draw Aziraphale any thinner than the size I headcanon (I need both my soft cuddly daydreams, and my positive fat representation). Here are some examples of what that sort of minimum body size/shape might look like: ([beautiful fanart created for me by Squeegeelicious](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for)) ([speremint 1](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186342035100/i-did-this-instead-of-my-hw-ya-girl-is-gonna)) ([speremint 2 from her Reversed Omens AU](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186574829700/finally-finally-done-making-these-refs-my)) ([dotstronaut](https://dotstronaut.tumblr.com/post/186740069618/no-really-i-dont-think-you-all-understand-how)) Otherwise, the characters can look however you like!
> 
> I hope you're having a fantastic day.


End file.
